Combat Convert
Category:Guides Alright Cadets, welcome to Alerith's Combat Tactics 101. *'Combat Convert' **''Classification: Advanced'' **''Danger: High'' **''Usefulness: High'' In today's lesson, I'm gonna introduce you to a little maneuver known as the Combat Convert. The Combat Convert is a maneuver used involving the Red Mage ability Convert, which is an ability used either as a RDM main or with a RDM subjob. For the purpose of this lesson, we will be dealing with it as a subjob, specifically for Paladin. The use of PLD/RDM extends back into the antiquity of FFXI, where survival was favored in place of enmity. Even in situations such as Brenner or Ballista, PLD/RDM was, and is to this day, a power house. It's a moving Iron Curtain. With the level cap increases that have come into effect, PLD/RDM has expanded in power. At it's full level, a PLD/RDM has access to Barspells, Enspells, Haste, Ice Spikes, Sneak spells, Stoneskin, Blink, Aquaveil and more, in addition to it's already incredible defensive capabilities from simply being a Paladin. One of the greatest yet most underutilized abilities this job has access to is the Convert ability. Now, for those of you unaware, Convert swaps your current HP with your current MP. Now you may be sitting there asking "But Captain! How does that help Paladin at all!? Their MP is so much lower than their HP, it's almost never useful except outside of combat!" Well Jimmy, that's why I'm here to teach you how to make it useful! With all the defensive abilities Paladin has, and the more they gain with a Red Mage subjob, there are more and more cases of Paladin's taking zero damage for short periods of time. There are a lot of things to do in order to take advantage of this time where you're temporarily not bleeding from the ears. Among, you know, curing yourself or reapplying some buffs, it's important to note that you can replenish a large portion of your MP. This brings us to the Combat Convert. The first and foremost interesting thing about this maneuver is that it will scare the holy hell out of your White Mage. This is always entertaining and protocol demands we laugh each time. Anyways! The Combat Convert is first Executed by making sure you have low MP but enough HP that using the skill will cause your MP to fully replenish. *Note, I do not mean be stupid and wait until your MP is below 100. If your MP is reasonably low, then you must begin considering this maneuver. Once you've assessed that you are going to be able to Combat Convert, you should put up ever defensive ability you can that will prevent you from taking damage. Make sure that you have Phalanx and Reprisal on, as well as any relevant Barspell. Then use Rampart and Sentinel. The moment you finish using Sentinel, cast Stoneskin on yourself. Reprisal should allow you enough shield blocks to get it fully cast. Once Stoneskin is up, it's showtime. At this point, you cannot hesitate, you must use Convert while your defenses are at their strongest. Voila! Full MP! Now, chances are your healer will go into panic mode and burst your eyeballs with the light of healing. However, always, always, always, cure yourself after Converting. Do NOT rely on someone else to do it for you. Combat Converting is excellent in situations where you either don't have TP to use Chivalry effectively, or when it's on cooldown. Also, contrary to how it sounds with all the danger involved, it is viable to use this solo depending on what you are fighting. So here's the breakdown: *1. ~100 MP remaining *2. HP should be high enough to replenish your MP. *3. Blink, Phalanx, Reprisal *4. Stoneskin *5 Rampart and Sentinel *6. Convert *7. Cure, Cure, Cure. Good luck Cadets!